Say Something
by lenuhhhh
Summary: Very AU. No Henry, sorry! :( Inspired by the movie, Imagine Me & You: Emma is newly married to Killian when suddenly she mets Regina, an apple cider caterer at her wedding. Things become complicated. I do not own the movie, the characters, etc. My first Swan Queen fanfic so enjoy. Lots of fluff and sweet times! No hate, just love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First SwanQueen Fanfic any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated, if y'all want me to continue please let me know, thanks! Lots of love *hugs***

The sun beams down on Regina's face as she moves large crates full of her infamous apple cider into the venue. Her short hair is pulled back into a loose bun, and is wearing simple blue jeans and a white silk blouse. A small bead of sweat begins to form on her forehead while she quickly wipes it off.

"5 crates down, 10 more to go, c'mon Regina you can do this." she thinks to herself as she begins to heave another crate.

Just then a man in a tux starts to approach her,"Hi", the man says as a friendly smile paints his face.

Regina instantly relaxes as she notices that he is the groom and this is his wedding, "Hi. - You're Mr. Jones, right, the groom?" she replies with a genuine smile across her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, I am. But most people just call me Killian. Mr. Jones is more my father's title than mine."

"Well, I brought your bottles of the finest apple cider you have ever tasted", Regina says proudly as she glances at her crates.

"Oh, well, it tastes delicious. Right, Robin?"

Just then another man dressing in a matching tux joins the conversation, "Fabulous, yeah. Although, I wouldn't know a good glass of apple cider from a good glass of vodka when I'm drunk enough. Right Killian?"

Killian looks down at his hands and puts his palm to his forehead showing signs of embarrassment, "Sorry about him, I think he had a few shots before deciding to come to my wedding and actual go along with his promise of being my best man," he says giving Regina a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, I deal with guy's like that all the time. This is your wedding day, enjoy it. I'm sure the woman that you are going to marry is a very lucky woman indeed." And with that Regina turns away from her newly found friend and continues to heave the crates into the venue.

**...**

"So, David, how long have you guys been married, then?" the wedding planner asks as the trio rides in the limo to the chapel.

"Thirty years. And if I'd killed her when I first thought about it, I'd be out by now. A free man."

Emma gives her father a playful punch as he shoots her a innocent look and still continues with his story, "I remember all the way to the church I just wanted to shout... 'Stop the car! This is a horrible mistake.' But you can't, can you? So, you just sit there, say nothing...as the wheels keep turning, leading you on to the longest sentence…"

Just then Emma yells, "Stop the car!" as both her father and the planner look at her with eyes wide wondering if she is going to follow her father's jokingly advice, "I forgot to pee." Emma says shyly as she darts outside of the limo and into the nearest diner, laughing and catching peoples attention the entire trip there.

**...**

"All right, panic over. They're here now." Mary Margaret yells as she see's her daughter's limo arrive. The creases of worry shown on her mothers face, gives the blonde a nauseating feeling, knowing that her mother is more nervous than she is.

Emma practically jumps outside of the limo and runs into the chapel barely stopping to fix her train, and ensure that she had her veil on.

"You were a week late when you mother was pregnant, late to our high school graduation and now almost late to your own wedding eh, Ems?" Ruby teases as she helps the woman fluff her dress and fix her hair.

Ruby was Emma's best friend growing up and still is to this day. Ruby was there when Emma shared her darkest secrets with her, after she went on her first date, and was the first person she called after she said yes to Killian's proposal. There were bonafide sisters and never keep secrets from each other.

Emma gives her a soft smile, "But you see the key word is _almost_ late almost."

The brunette in the red dress chuckles as she gives the bride a small hug and motions for the organ to start to playing and the wedding to begin.

**...**

Regina stands there awkwardly in between the doorway connecting the church and the venue as she debates whether or not to go back in and rearrange the bottles or stay and watch the ceremony. Deciding that it would be a waste of her time, Regina turns to leave but stops in her turn as she see's a beautiful blonde woman walking down the aisle. The blonde's and brunette's eyes lock for a few seconds, and Emma swears that she has meet that woman before.

Emma returning back into her walk tries to sneak another glance at the mysterious woman she swears she knows but is disappointed in seeing that the woman has gone back into the venue.

Intrigued and always ready for an adventure, Emma creates a new conquest for herself, convincing herself that by the end of the night she will find this mystery woman at the reception. Just then Emma snaps back into reality as her father kisses her cheek and places her delicate palm into her soon-to-be husband's Killian's and the priest begins to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your support! Sending my love across oceans! As always reviews are always welcomed, enjoy! **

"Congratulations!", various guests sing to the newly weds as they enter the reception.

Emma and Killian smile as they greet the guests and receive wishes of happiness over their marriage and are questioned for the amount of children they'll have.

"You don't mind if I borrow him do ya Ems?" Robin says as he quickly grabs Killian's arm and ushers him to the bar before Emma has a moment to protest.

Killian doesn't argue, giving Emma a look of helplessness and mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' as he continues with Robin.

"Well since my new husband is probably going to black out soon and forget this night, I better walk around and remember as many details as I can", Emma thinks to herself as she begins to study the elaborate decorations covering the dinner tables and walls.

Her parents spent an obscene amount of time and money into the wedding that you'd think they were the ones getting married. Had they listened to Emma's wishes they would've known that all she wanted was a very small and intimate wedding, that would've saved them all a load of stress.

Emma begins to spin around the dance floor closing her eyes and thinking to herself, "I am finally married." As she spins she crashes into a another person causing both parties to grab a nearby table for balance. After a moment of each person recollecting themselves, the brunette is the first to speak.

"Hi. We haven't met. I'm Regina. Regina Mills", the brunette says as she extends her arm in greeting.

"Emma Swan, er, I mean Jones. Emma Jones. Sorry I guess I still need to get used to that and I am so sorry for knocking into you! It seems I'm not as steady on my feet while dancing as I usually am while fencing", she stutters giving the woman a small smile.

Emma sizes up the brunette taking in her plump lips and perfect curves. Emma slightly shutters while noticing how the brunette's hair falls so perfectly on her shoulders and becomes enchanted by the beautiful chocolate orbs, that are her eyes.

After a few moments of silence Regina speaks, "I made your apple cider. I hope you enjoy it."

"You did? The cider is just fantastic! It really is, I've never really been much of a champagne kinda gal, I've always flocked towards the more sweet drinks. As much as I love my hot cocoa with cinnamon I can't resist a good glass of cider."

"Well I hope mine lives up to your standards", Regina says as she motions towards the cider bowl.

Emma reaches for the ladle when suddenly her wedding ring falls off and sinks to the bottom of the bowl.

"Oh shit", Emma says under her breath.

"What, is there something wrong? I'm here to help." Regina says, genuine concern showing in her eyes.

"My ring. I was getting some of your cider and..."

"Your wedding ring?", Regina says as her eyes widen, "It fell off?"

"Off and in there. My wedding ring is in there," Emma says offering the brunette a weak smile.

"And you tried the ladle?"

"Nothing."

"And you can't empty..."

"No, it's too big."

"Right. Only one thing to do. Cover me."

"What?" Emma questions in confusion.

"Use the dress. I'm going in."

"You can't just...," but before Emma has a chance to finish her sentence Regina arm is half way submerged into the cider bowl searching for the ring, "Oh, yes, really, you can."

"They say white's the color of virgins," Robin says as he approaches the bride, " But If I know Killian, the only thing virgin round here is the olive oil."

"The old jokes really are the best, aren't they?" Emma replies sarcastically and shoots him a look of distaste.

Emma places her hand behind her back as Regina finds the ring at the bottom of the bowl and quickly removes, wipes it down, and places it back on Emma's finger as if none of it ever happened.

"Hi" Regina says and she turns to face Robin, "I believe we met earlier but you were a little preoccupied with the...vodka."

Emma chuckles, "This is Regina. She's the apple cider caterer."

"Name's Robin, but you can call me anything you'd like," Robins says offering a slick smile.

"And I'm sure I will," Regina replies sarcastically as her and Emma look at each other in amusement.

"Well I best be off to go see that your new husband isn't shit-faced drunk on the restroom floor already."

Emma gives Robin a warning glare and he turns and slowly walks away.

Emma turns to thank Regina but notices that she has already left. Suddenly something in her starts to ache, as she notices the lack of warmth on her side that the brunette radiated. Emma can't explain it but for some reason feels as though she has met this woman before. The brunette that she barely knows.

Regina walks home quietly instantly regretting leaving the blonde's side. Regina shuts her eyes momentarily remembering the white satin gown of the new bride. The details of the gown, full of small embellishments the shape of a small animal, that Regina assumed to be the outline of a swan.

The way the satin gripped Emma's body at some parts and flowed in others. The blonde's hair pinned perfectly into a messy bun, letting some of her golden locks to fall freely. The sweetheart cut of her dress bringing out the blonde's strong cheekbones, and letting the focus slowly fall into the magnetic pull of the blonde's eyes.

Ever since hours earlier when their eyes met in the church, Regina has not been able to get the blonde out of her mind. She feels connected to her in someway, feeling as though she could trust her almost instantly which is very unlike herself.

Regina walks up the steps of her apartment and enters the door. She completely ignores her mother, Cora's questions as to her whereabouts as she continues up her staircase and into her bedroom. She walks to her window and gazes at the stars, chuckling to herself when she finds the swan constellation, and starts again to think about the blonde she just met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Sending love across oceans! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged! Enjoy!**

~a week later~

"Hey Melly, can you go grab the crates from the truck, I think we're gonna need some more apples soon." Regina says as she sets up her booth at the local farmers market. Her booth is covered with vibrant reds, yellows, and greens. All the apples looking crisp and fresh, and so shiny that you can see your reflection. On both sides of the booth are cases of her infamous apple cider, with small samples in front to try. "Okay, I'm ready." Regina says as the clock strikes 7:15 a.m. signaling for the market to open.

...

"Killian, I don't think that's such a good idea", Emma says trying to plead with him.

"And why not? You always said that Robin needs someone stable in his life. This Regina woman seems to be pretty stable to me."

"Yes. But I don't think she's into him, you said it yourself she looked at him with distaste at the wedding. Which reminds me, how much of the wedding do you actually remember?" Emma questions putting emphasis on the word, remember.

Killian looks like a deer in headlights, bug eyed and anxious.

"Well, um, instead of setting them up on a date you could invite her to our house for dinner, how's that sound love?" He stutters, avoiding Emma's deadly stare from the question before.

"Besides," he adds, " you said you really liked this Regina lady, I'm sure you can say they you guys are going to have a girls night."

"Yes bu-"

"Please love, Robin won't get off my case about this girl. He thinks her lack of interest is a turn on, please just do this so he can stop asking me to ask her out for him and he can do it himself."

"Fine, whatever but if Robin gets drunk and starts rudely hitting on her again we are going to leave."

"Well I've never seen you take such an offense to women being hit on, but I guess you girls stick together."

"That's right, and don't you forget it!" Emma teases as she give her husband a peck on the lips and walks out the door in search for Regina.

...

"Looks like we had a good day huh 'Gina?" Melly says as hands the days profit to Regina. Out of the 10 apple crates and 5 cases of cider, they completely sold out of the cider and were left with only a single fruit crate.

"I suppose so, guess I'll be making apple turnovers tonight," Regina says while motioning towards the crate.

"Regina it's the weekend, go out and have fun. I'm meeting Phillip, Aurora, and Mulan at the Rabbit Hole tonight why don't you join us and have a few drinks? It'll be fun." Maleficent says as she playful nudges Regina's elbow.

"Maybe some other time."

"Okay suit yourself, I'll see you next week."

Regina turns away from her as she continues to count today's profit. Suddenly she hears footsteps coming closer to her booth, "I'm sorry were closed." Regina says without looking up at the person from counting.

"Oh sorry to bother you." Emma says nervously as she shifts from foot to foot.

Regina recognizing the voice instantly looks up, "Oh Emma, right? I'm sorry, I thought you were another customer. Coming back for more apple cider?" Regina says offering a small wink, "I told you it was the best in the world."

"Actually I'm not here for the cider, I'm here for you. Killian and I are inviting you over to have dinner with us tomorrow night. Fair warning he's inviting Robin as well. It seems he wants to pair you together."

Regina lets out a hearty laugh.

"I know, Robin is ridiculous," Emma adds, "I told Killian that I didn't think you'd be into him because you seem so, so-"

"So what?" Regina asks playfully.

_Beautiful. graceful. lovely. enchanting._

"So different."

"Different in a good way or-"

"Yes, yes! Defiantly in a good way," Emma stutters quickly correcting her mistake.

"Look don't feel as though there is any pressure-"

Regina interrupts, "I'd love to come over tomorrow night."

"Really?" Emma says without attempting to mask her excitement from the brunette's acceptance.

Regina nods in agreement and tosses the blonde an apple.

"What's this for?," Emma says while observing the apple.

"A honey crisp. It can survive in temperatures as low as 40 degrees and keep growing. They can weather any storm. Take it as a good omen for the start of our friendship." Regina says giving Emma a genuine smile.

"Thank you Regina, until tomorrow then." Emma says giving Regina a small hug before walking out of the market and towards her car.

As odd as the apple gift was Emma couldn't help but be touched by the gesture. Most people didn't care about whether or not they had Emma's friendship, except Killian of course and her ex, Neal. Coming to think about it the only "friends" she ever had in her life were mostly past boyfriends, and all they ever wanted to do was get in her pants. Killian was different because he cared for her and cared for whether she came home or not, which she was thankful for. Neal was good until he enlisted in the Army and died a few months later. And though Emma had a good childhood with loving parents, it was filled with her parents always working, and Emma being left on her own.

Regina was the first female friend that she had other than Ruby. Though Emma knew she could go to Ruby for anything, she also didn't want to interfere with Ruby's business of running a new diner alone with some help of her granny.

Emma smiled at the gift and suddenly got a tingly feeling inside. A feeling that something special was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

"What are you doing here?" Cora asks Regina as she walks through the door.

"Um, I live here. What are you doing here Mother?" Regina retorts sarcastically.

"Came to tidy."

"Uh-huh, you should be dressed, Mother."

"Well, I was. I'm just settling in for the evening."

"It's 5:00. You said you were going out later."

"No, you said I was going out later."

Regina shoots her mother a disappointed look.

"Have you finished work already, dear?" Cora questions further.

"Perks of running your own business you pick your work hours, and I'm also busy tonight."

"What, a date? Does my daughter have a date?" Cora says with excitement in her eyes.

"No. But you could have."

Cora groans.

"Tea dances, reading groups, bridge clubs and more are all tragic attempts by lonely old coffin dodgers...everybody looking for love."

"Well, they won't find it," Cora continues,"and they certainly won't get sex. All those men are so old, it'd be like their hair, it'll just keep falling out so there really is no point."

Regina chuckles, "You know, those people are sad. Just like you. You're sad."

"No. I'm depressed. There's a difference."

Regina rolls her eyes as she walks up her staircase towards her bedroom.

"I wish you'd get a life mother!" Regina playfully shouts at her down below.

"I wish you would." Cora retorts with sarcasm.

"Yes, I know you do mother, I know you do."

...

"You really think Robin will hook up with Regina?" Emma questions.

"She's got a pulse, hasn't she?" Killian comments smugly.

"Oh, what do you think?" Killian adds motioning to his new shirt.

Emma continues to look down, "Of her? I haven't really..."

"Oh, no, no. The shirt?" Killian clarifies, and he motions to the shirt once more.

"Oh, uh... It's gorgeous. You're gorgeous." Emma says giving Killian a small smirk.

"Yeah? See I knew you only married me for my looks." Killian teases.

Just then the doorbell rings.

Killian opens the door, "Hey."

"Hey." Regina replies while giving Killian a small hug.

"Come in. You look fab."

"Thank you, and guess what I brought?" Regina says while motioning to the glass bottle in her hand. "It's harder than the regular cider I make, I promise." Regina adds giving him a wink.

"Sweetheart, Regina's here." Killian calls from below the staircase.

Suddenly a wave of nerves hit Emma as she catches a glimpse of Regina. Regina is wearing a royal blue dress with long sleeves and a small black belt around the waist. He hair is pulled into a loose ponytail, showing off the brunette's natural facial features.

"Here I am." Emma says as she descends down the stairs.

"Hey. You look amazing." Regina says while motioning to Emma's own outfit.

Emma is wearing a simple sleeveless black dress. She is wearing a golden locket around her neck and her hair is pulled back into a bun.

"Hi, and thank you. You look fantastic as well."

Regina tilts her head in recognition while motioning to the bottle in her hand.

"Oh thank you Regina, I'll go grab some glasses. Please make yourself at home." Emma says, motioning to the sofa.

Killian and Regina sit on the sofa.

"Listen, do you believe in reincarnation? It's just that Emma thought you guys had met before." Killian states.

"That's not quite what I..."

"I'd have remembered, I think." Regina interjects giving Emma a small wink, causing the blonde's cheeks to redden.

"I'll be right back." Emma says while she makes her way to the bathroom.

Emma looks at herself in the mirror her cheeks reddening again at the image of the brunette burns into her brain, causing the blonde's body to ache to just be close to her.

"I don't know." Emma thinks to herself as she takes another glance in the mirror and walks out of the bathroom.

...

"Anyway, how about you? Married? Ever been married, ever gonna be married?" Killian asks trying to make small talk.

"No. No. Maybe now the laws have changed."

Killian brows furrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm gay." Regina replies nonchalantly as she gives him a soft smile.

Killian chuckles thinking she just joking. He stops when he sees the seriousness in her eyes, and instant changes his attitude to a sort of admiration.

"Mmm. Lovely. Well done." He replies.

The doorbell rings.

"That'll be Robin." Killian says.

...

"This is absolutely revolting." Robin says as he comments on the food.

"You think so?" Emma questions.

"It is, sweetheart. It's atrocious." Killian says, giving Emma a look of pity.

"I told you when you married me I can only order takeout and make cereal, so what you see is what you get." Emma replies defiantly.

"Anyway, more importantly, listen. It's been three weeks now. Let's have it. How much better is sex after marriage?" Robin asks coyly.

The three others nearly choke on their drinks in response to his bluntness.

"Please. I am not going to answer that." Killian retorts.

"You better not unless you wanna sleep on the couch tonight," Emma teases.

Robin continues ignoring Emma's comment, "Because, when I've had sex with people _after_ they were married, they have said that it's fantastic."

"Killian?" Robin adds still expecting an answer.

"Get wed and find out yourself." Emma retorts.

"Come on, Robin couldn't make that commitment. We're talking about two or three years of his life."

"Well, I'm not a one-person person." Robin says as he smiles proudly.

"You really don't think your other half's out there?" Regina questions.

"Um no, I am a how you say, a diverse creature. I need constant company via various women, interested?" He asks Regina mockingly.

Regina lets out a small chuckle, "No, thank you."

"Your loss, but you know, they teach the birds and the bees about me." Robin says charmingly.

The whole dinner table erupts in laughter.

"It'll all change when you meet Miss Right." Emma adds.

"And how am I supposed to know when I do that?" Robin questions.

"You don't know, not straight away at least. It just feels warm and comfortable. And you hang in there and give it a chance, before you know it, you're like...'Yeah, this is it. Must be love.' And that's that." Emma states.

"I don't agree." Regina replies, "I think you know immediately. You know, as soon as your eyes meet. Then everything that happens from then on, just proves that you had been right in that first moment. When you suddenly realized you had been incomplete and now you are whole."

Killian and Robin both nod in agreement with her, while Emma sits at the table with her face reddening of embarrassment.

...

"Regina, come with me I wanna show you something," Emma says as she leads Regina to the rooftop.

"Where are you going, love?" Killian asks.

"Just gonna hang out with Regina for a while you know so you two," Emma says while motioning to him and Robin, "Can have some guy time."

Emma and Regina continue to ascend the stairs leaving Robin and Killian to their own devices.

...

"You look tired, captain. You have a good day at work?" Robin teases.

"Shit. I'm quitting." Killian says half jokingly, and half not.

"Did you check out cider girl back there? Made that speech for me. Later on tonight, we're gonna fall madly in bed."

"Oh, it's going well for you guys?" Killian teases

"It's going very well."

"She's a lesbian."

"Is that right? Cool." Robin responds as if it was no problem.

"You don't think that slightly impedes your plans for seduction?"

"Please have a little faith in me, Anyone can change teams."

"Robin that's not how it works, people can't just change who their attracted too."

"She doesn't have to be attracted to me to hook up, besides maybe she had bad experience with a poor lover. Don't you worry my dear Regina, i'll be there to pick up the pieces."

Killian puts his palm to his forehead once again, embarrassed to call this man his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to everyone for your support and reviews, they make my day! Enjoy! *hugs***

"What are we doing?" Regina asks and they reach the rooftop.

"It's gorgeous." Emma replies.

"It's raining."

"Killian won't come up here." Emma says as she ventures closer to the edge.

"They say it's a subconscious fear you'll throw yourself off," Emma adds, "but Killian freaks when I go near the edge, too." Emma says as she sees a look of worry in Regina's face as she bends over the edge.

Emma quickly retracts back as a wave of relief hits Regina.

Regina didn't know why she felt so anxious watching Emma venture closer to the edge. She was never one to be afraid of heights, even as a child. But for some unseen reason watching the blonde approach the edge and knowing that she could fall over made Regina feel sick. The thought of being without the blonde had the brunette shutter in fear.

"By the way, sorry about dinner." Emma adds as she walks closer to the brunette.

"I've eaten worse." Regina replies giving Emma a forgiving smile.

"You're wet." Emma says noticing how the brunette is covered in small rain beads.

"I'm fine."

"And you're cold." Emma says as she ignores the brunette's comment and puts her palm against her arm.

"I'm fine!"

Emma takes off her jacket and hands it to Regina,"You can have it. Really, you can have it."

"Emma I'm okay really. I'm so fine."

"It's fine." Emma replies all but forcing the jacket around Regina.

"Okay, now you're cold." Regina replies eyeing the shivering blonde.

It is then that Regina notices how wet Emma is from the rain. Her golden locks dripping wet and her dress is soaked. The blonde's pink lips quiver as she shivers from the cold.

Both women can see their breaths like smoke. Regina notices as one of Emma's locks falls out of her bun and in front of her face.

Before Emma gets the chance to move it she in engulfed in the warmth of Regina's palm on her cheek. Emma closes her eyes giving in to the comfort as the brunette pushes the strand behind her ear, and gently cups her cheek for a few seconds longer.

Emma and Regina look into each others eyes as if the spark that ignited the day of the wedding, suddenly became a strong, and burning flame. Both women smile at each other, each getting lost in each others eyes.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Killian says as he walks up the stairs.

Emma, noticing how close they are to each other quickly retracts, "Nothing." She stutters.

"Well, Robin wants to play strip poker or strip Robin and I really want him to go home so..."

...

"Good night." Regina says as she gives Killian a friendly hug.

"See you soon." Regina says to Emma as she momentarily wraps her in her arms.

"Thanks for dinner." Robin says sarcastically as he gives his hosts a nod of departure.

"Bye." Emma replies looking into Regina's eyes as long as she can until the door finally shuts.

...

"Thanks for the ride home Robin." Regina says as she sits in the passengers seat of Robin's Mercedes.

"My pleasure, m'lady." Robin replies giving her a devilish smirk.

"Next left." Regina says as she directs him to her house.

"It's one option, yes. Or how about instead, we just go straight back to my place?"

"Robin, take the next left."

"You all right, Regina?"

Regina glares at him,"Why, 'cause I don't want to screw you?"

"You're welcome not to fuck me, just don't sit in my car all bored like that."

"I'm sorry." He quickly adds.

"Really." Regina comments as her eyebrow arches in disbelief.

"You've got something on your mind, that's obvious."

"You know what you should do? You should share with me. Because beneath this rugged exterior there beats a sensitive soul." He adds.

"Um no, there doesn't." Regina replies nonchalantly.

"You're right, no, there doesn't, but tell me anyway."

Regina stares at Robin refusing to talk about it.

"Bet it's a girl thing, no, right? I mean, it's got to be." He guesses.

"It's a hot and horny scene. It's you and another _vagetarian_. Come on. Tell Uncle Robin all about it. Spare me no detail." He adds as he smirks.

"Have you ever met someone and just..well but there was someone else already?"she says looking distressed.

"Yeah, sure. Hot ones are always taken."

"So, what do you do?"

"What do I do? I fuck them. Partner is their problem, it's not mine."

"Yeah well I think you don't mess with other couples. Don't cause that pain, ever. You just face facts that it can't happen walk away. Hook up with someone available instead."

"Well, your place or mine? Come on, let's... I'm so good in bed."

Regina chuckles jokingly scolding herself for asking him for his advice.

"Never gonna happen." Regina says still laughing at herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank You all for** **your constant support, reviews, follows/likes! Sending my love! Next chapter will have lots of fluff! Viva la Swanqueen! Muah!**

**P.S. Some anti-Rumbelle comments are stated, for reasons the make the story flow. However I also ship RumBelle so no hate, just love! Enjoy!**

"I suppose you were right about Regina and Robin, since they left together." Emma says as her and Killian casually walk down a grocery store aisle.

"What, you didn't know?" Killian says half amused.

"What? Know what?"

"Well, the thing you didn't know about Regina is the fact that she's... right here." Killian stops in mid sentence as suddenly Regina and her friend appear to be grocery shopping at the same time.

"Hey, hey." Regina says unaware of their conversation.

"Hey, hi!" Emma responds.

"Weirdest thing, we were just talking about you." Killian states bluntly.

"Oh, all nice, I hope." Regina responds and she gives a nervous laugh.

"Oh, sorry. Killian, this is Maleficent." Regina says as she introduces her female friend.

"Maleficent but most people just call me Melly", she states again as she put her hand out to greet him.

"Killian." He says as he copies the gesture.

"And _this_ is Emma." Regina says as she smiles at the blonde.

"Emma."

"Melly."

"So, Saturday shopping?" Killian asks.

"That's right." Regina responds.

"Great." Killian says as he senses a wave of awkwardness, "Enjoy it. And listen, thanks stopping by for dinner. We should definitely..."

"Definitely." Regina quickly replies sensing it too.

"We will." Emma chirps.

"Okay. Well, have a nice rest of shop." Melly says.

"You, too." Emma says.

Both parties set out in different directions and continue to shop.

...

Regina continues their conversation as if nothing happened, "So, are you going out tonight, 'cause I was thinking..."

"Whoa there, my queen. What the hell was going on there?" Melly says eyeing the brunette.

...

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Regina is gay." Killian proceeds to say.

"She's gay." Emma repeats eyeing Killian for a sign of deceit but finds none.

"As a tennis player." Killian continues to say with a smug grin on his face.

"Hey, you reckon that's the girlfriend?" He adds.

...

"She's not just _heterosexual_. She's, like, _Barbie heterosexual_." Melly states as she continues to give the brunette a hard time."

Just then the couples run into each other again causing their predicament to become more awkward.

"Oh, hey. How you doing?" Killian says.

"Funny, We were just talking about you this time." Melly proceeds to state.

"Maleficent, are you gay?" Killian bluntly asks as curiosity overwhelms him.

"Oh, God." Emma whispers as her face turns bright red and she glues her eyes to the tile floor.

"Am I gay? I'm ecstatic." She responds mockingly.

"And are you two..."

"No. We're not." She says as she pretends to be hurt, "I tried and I tried, but she loves another."

Regina quickly elbows Maleficent.

The statement causes Emma to look up from the floor only to discover the brunette staring at her showing an equal amount of embarrassment.

"So, I... I'll call you." Emma stutters unable to contain herself any longer.

"Do, 'cause we should definitely..."

"Definitely."

"We will."

"And we're going that way."

"Yep. Bye again."

"Bye."

Once alone and paying for their groceries Killian continues to speak, "So I found out that they are not an item."

"Yes, very tactful and discreet, Captain Jones." Emma replies as her cheeks still burn from the moment's before still very embarrassing situation.  
...

Emma doesn't speak to Killian again until they pull into the driveway of their home.

Which Killian didn't seem to mind, as he continues to listen attentively to his favorite band, _The Johnny Sailor Bolds_.

Emma didn't know why she felt a pang of jealously overtake her when she saw Maleficent and Regina together.

It was like a punch in the gut. The feeling as if she had lost something so precious that she didn't even know she had until it had disappeared.

"Friends shouldn't get jealous of their friend's friends right?" Emma thinks to herself.

"No they shouldn't" she concluded  
leaving another unanswered question of "Well, why did I?"

...

"I like this jam." Killian states as he and Emma eat breakfast the next morning.

"It's really good jam."

"I should make jam."

Emma shoots him a amusing grin, while releasing a small chuckle.

"I could make it, you know."

" 'Course you could." Emma says with the same tone of sarcasm.

"You don't think I could." He replies, dramatically pretending to be wounded.

"Not for a second." She says after giving her husband a feather like kiss and continuing to eat.

"Anyway, I was talking to Mr. Gold yesterday."

"That man's an ass." Emma states.

"That man is an ass." He agrees as he continues to speak, "But he's got this really sweet girlfriend. God knows what she found to love about him, but she does. And he cheats on her constantly."

"Does she know?"

"No, so, well, I'm like, 'If you wanna leave, tell her.' So she can move on."

"Maybe he doesn't want to leave. Maybe he doesn't know what he wants." Emma states half to herself and half to Killian.

"Anyway, he should figure it out before someone gets hurt." He states confidently.

Emma smiles at him.

"Why are you looking at me?" He says.

" 'Cause you're a good person." She replies as she walks over to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"You wait till I make jam, then I'll rock your world." He says proudly, as Emma laughs heartily and plants a soft kiss upon his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you everyone for all of your support, it is what keeps me writing and the updates coming. I lied, not much fluff in this chapter but I promise lots more in chapters to come! Enjoy! *hugs***

"I've got some lovely red apples over here," Regina shows her customer as she motions to her booth,"they would be excellent for an apple pie or turnover. But if your into something harder, like my apple cider I have just the thing."

"Oh, why not? They're for my boyfriend. I'm gonna tell him we're having a baby."

"That's great. But if you're pregnant I would go with the non-hard cider. For the baby of course."

The woman stutters,"I think so. He will, too. He definitely will."

"He's a bit of a control freak," the woman continues,"I'm surprised he doesn't wear the diaphragm."

Regina chuckles. The woman releases a nervous laugh and suddenly her eyes fill with dread,"He's... He's gonna hate me. He's gonna hate me. I love him so much."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. He sounds wonderful." Regina says comfortingly as the woman begins to cry.

"I didn't..."

The woman sobs hysterically.

Just then the phone rings.

"Apple A Day, how can I help you?" Regina says as she picks up the phone.

"Yes, I can do delivery," Regina continues to speak on the phone, "Right now? No, it's no problem."

"Listen miss, I have to go." Regina says to the still sobbing lady.

"Oh of course." The woman stutters as she begins to walk away but changes her mind and grabs onto Regina sobbing harder on her shoulder.

Just then Regina looks over to Maleficent who is casually flirting with Aurora in the next booth over.

"Hey Melly can you um," Regina stutters as she motions to the woman.

"Oh yeah sure." Maleficent replies as Regina stealthily slips away and leaves Melly in her place.

...

"Hi." Regina says as she approaches the waitress,"I was told to deliver these to Table 7."

"Oh, certainly. It's through there." The woman says as she directs Regina to a booth were a man is sitting.

As she gets closer to the booth the mysterious man becomes recognizable.

_Robin_.

Regina chuckles.

"Cute, huh?" Robin says as Regina sits across from him.

"Very cute," she replies sarcastically.

"Fuck me if I'm wrong, but I think you want to kiss me."

Regina sighs, "Robin, you and me... it's not gonna happen."

"It's not?" He says pretending to be hurt by the statement.

"I'll be your friend."

"Well, that'll do...for now." He replies devilishly as Regina laughs to herself once more.

...

"Mother are you coming?" Regina yells downstairs as she quickly changes her clothes and grabs her keys.

"Regina darling why would I want to go to a children's fencing tournament when I can stay home watching Once Upon A Time."

"I don't know mother maybe because your grandson is going to be there in his first tournament?" She replies sarcastically.

"He's my grandson but your nephew, now run along and send your sister Zelena my love."

"Mother please-"

"You know Regina darling, this evil queen character looks a lot like you. And she has your sass, your unmistakeable sass. You should really come watch with me."

Regina rolls her eyes at her mother," Send me a postcard when your done with the show."

And with that Regina leaves the apartment, leaving her mother to be fixated on the tv.

...

The gym is full of screaming children, all dressed in white with their fencing masks on.

Emma shows the children how to use their "makeshift" swords and prepares them for the competition moments away.

Emma towers over the kids, as they stare in awe at their fencing instructor.

"Remember what I said. Winning is good but it's not everything. Give it all your best and you will always be enough. And above all be kind to others, these kids are just like you. Treat them the way you treat each other with kindness and respect."

Emma eyes all of her little pupils as they look at her for more advice, smiling at each one.

"I am proud of all of you! How go have fun!" Emma says as the children swarm her in a group hug and run off to their positions for the competition.

Emma smiles as she looks at all of her students interacting with the other teams ad showing sportsmanship to all.

"Ms. Emma can you help me?" The young boy asks as he holds half of his suit in one hand and his mask in the other.

"Sure Henry, where's your mother?" Just then she sees his mother relentlessly flirting with a man across the room," oh, I see."

Henry nods along with Emma as she starts to help the young boy with his suit.

"Auntie! Auntie!" The young boy yells over Emma's shoulder as a woman approaches.

"Hey Henry!" The woman replies as she crouches down to give him a hug.

It is then that Emma recognizes the woman's voice, _Regina_.

"Regina?" Emma asks confused as she turns to face the woman.

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

"Auntie how do you know Ms. Emma?" Henry chirps.

"Oh um..." Regina stutters

"Your Auntie helped me on my wedding day. Did you know that your Auntie is awesome at finding wedding rings in cider bowls?" Emma says playfully.

"Yeah I know, my Auntie is pretty awesome!" He says as he wraps his small arms around Regina's neck.

The trio laugh.

"Henry, you better get in place the tournament is gonna start soon." She says as she ushers the boy in the right direction.

The two woman watch as the young boy runs down the gym ad gets in his place.

"So you're Henry's-"

"Instructor, fencing instructor. He really is a great kid." Emma says.

"I know, he is like my own little prince."

"So...how's things with Killian? Plan to have any kids anytime soon?" Regina continues.

"Oh no! It's just, he wants to but I'm not sure. I mean I love kids and all but, er, um, I'm just not so sure if I want to have them with hi-"

Emma is cut off by the sound of the bell signaling for the matches to start.

"I'm sorry what were you saying." Regina asks as she turns her attention back to Emma.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Emma mumbles, "it's nothing."

...

"You were so good, kid. Soon you might even be better than me."

"You really think so Ms. Emma?"

"I know so kid!" Emma says as she ruffles her student's hair.

"I have to agree with Ms. Emma you were very good." Regina adds.

Henry gives his Aunt a toothy grin before giving both women a huge hug.

"Henry lets go, we're gonna be late." His mother says as she comes out of no where and takes Henry's hand.

"Um, hi Zelena." Regina says as her sister proceeds to give her a nod of recognition and then trots away, not giving the boy a chance to say goodbye.

"So is that-"

"My sister, yes."

"She's a piece of work, y'know?"

"Indeed, ever since we were children she has been like this. I suppose some people are just like that."

A silence passes between them.

"Look Regina, I want to apologize on behalf of Killian what he said at the store was completely out of line to both you and Maleficent."

"Emma," Regina says as she smiles at the blonde,"It's okay, really. I'm a big girl, and that's not the first nor the last comment I suspect I"ll get on being gay."

Emma is silent again.

"You have to go, right?" Emma questions.

"But I don't. I'm okay."

"Regina, I think that we should talk about something that...well it's just, I don't know. When I'm with..."

"Yeah, I do have to go. Actually, I've just realized I've got a delivery." Regina says nervously, making up the excuse.

"Oh, yeah, right." Emma says disappointment lining her voice, "you go. "

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Emma says and just like that the brunette walks to her car and drives away, leaving Emma gripping her chest, as that small ache in her heart grows stronger.

...

"Listen to this," Emma reads to her colleagues as they dress into their white suits before fencing," 'In her acceptance speech, the distinguished scientist paid tribute to her husband, Dr. Hopper. Tomorrow the pair celebrate their 42nd wedding anniversary after eloping together on the day they met. When asked how they could possibly have known it would all work out Professor French replied in true scientific fashion... 'You don't know. You can never be sure. But you take the plunge anyway. 'Sure is for people who don't love enough.' "

The several women in the locker room have smiles painted on their faces as they say various "aw's" in response to the real love story.

"Do you guys believe in love at first sight?" Emma says as she thinks back to the day of her wedding, her eyes meeting Regina's.

"Well, it saves time." One friend replies.

"No. Really, that you could meet someone, or just across a room and with that one glance you could look in their eyes and see their soul. Do you believe that could happen?"

"No." One friend says.

"Absolutely not." Another replies.

Emma pauses,"No. Me, neither." Emma says remembering how complete she felt when she first stared into the brunette's chocolate orbs.

"Of course not, of course not." Emma silently repeats to herself, feeling the ache in her heart only growing stronger.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sending love to my readers, thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy! *hugs***

"I love the smell of hot dogs in the evening." David says as he turns to face Killian.

"It sure does smells like hot dogs." Killian agrees as the two men walk over to the hot dog stand.

"The thing is, David, what I wanted to ask was... "

"Two, please." David tells the hot dog man, almost completely ignoring Killian.

Killian oblivious to this fact continues, "I was just wondering if it was a bit odd for you guys, you know, after you got married? If the foreplay between you two got a bit...dead?

"Do you want onions?" David asks.

"No, thanks." He continues, "Because what I'm finding..."

"Mustard? Ketchup? I can recommend both."

"No, I'm trying to talk to you here." Killian states clearly frustrated.

"Oh? What about, dear boy?"

"Well, it's just... I'm just... Well... I'm finding it a bit tricky at the moment with Emma."

"Oh, God, you mustn't discuss her with me. Never do that."

"Sorry?" Killian says not understanding.

"Well, that's our problem, you see. Two of us, we can have a bromance and talk to each other talk of sport or weather till our throats hurt."

"Yeah, yeah. And?"

"Never mention Emma. As soon as you do, the only concrete thought running through my mind is, 'that scoundrel is screwing my daughter.' " David replies nonchalantly.

Killian's mouth is left agape as the pair walk back to the beach without speaking another word.

...

"Darling, I don't know what to do about your father." Mary Margret says to her daughter, "He's never been the last of the red hot lovers but, recently, it's got to the point where he's jealous of stiff wind."

Emma looks at her mother with wide eyes.

"Hey, you guys." Killian says as they approach the women.

"Thank God you're here." Emma says with her eyes still wide.

"You have no idea." Killian replies.

"Good. Got you both. Now, how are my grandchildren coming along?" Mary Margaret asks the couple.

Emma nearly chokes.

"Could you get me away from her, please?" Emma begs Killian.

"Just hinting, darling. One wants to have them while one's still young enough to pick them up."

And with that Emma and Killian walk away from the couple both equally embarrassed.

As the couple walks away Killian notices Emma's still very wide eyes from her mothers blunt question, and tries to cheer her up, "You know, what I do with your parents is remind myself that if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have you." He says offering the blonde a sweet smile.

Emma gives him another weak smile, still showing gloom in her eyes.

"Listen love, don't you want to see the fireworks it is the 4th of July?" he adds.

"No, not really let's go home." Emma says as she hugs her husband tighter, and the pair walk to their car.

...

"Now, remember, try not to look like you're my child, okay? Because it puts men off." Zelena continues, "But keep your eyes peeled, and if you spot anyone, that makes you think 'Well, he looks nice...' tell me okay?" She continues to tell Henry.

"Hi." Regina says as she approaches the pair.

"Auntie!" Henry exclaims.

"Hey there my little prince how you doing?" Regina says as she hugs the boy tighter.

"Hey Zelena, how are you doing?" She says turning her attention to her sister.

Zelena waves a hand at her sister signaling her to be quiet, "I'm busy."

Regina clearly confused looks down to Henry for answers, "Trying to find her a man. There aren't any. Trust me, I've looked." He replies nonchalantly as if finding a date for his mother was normal.

"I see." Regina says as she shakes her head at her sister.

Just then a young girl around Henry's age runs into Zelena.

Zelena looks down at the child with a deadly glare, but the young girl doesn't notice as she stares at Henry.

Regina seeing what is taking place laughs,"Looks like your son has a better chance of finding a date than you huh, sis?" Regina teases.

Her sister lets out a puff and walks away searching for more conquests.

...

Regina mockingly sings to Henry,"You've got a girlfriend You've got a girlfriend."

"No, I haven't. Not yet. We'll see what happens after the fireworks." He replies as a toothy grin paints his face, "I can't wait till you get a boyfriend!"

"You probably can, actually."

"You could even get a husband." He says without having heard his Aunt's comment.

"It can't happen."

"Why? You're old enough." He says as he stares at his new friend across the way.

Regina sighs.

"Henry, I should explain something to you. I do believe I will be with one person for the rest of my life...but that person will be a woman."

"I understand."

"You do?" Regina says clearly surprised.

"My best friend is William Darling. I'd rather spend the rest of my life with him than any stinky girl."

"There you go." Regina says feeling accomplished.

"It doesn't mean that you're a lesbian or anything." Henry states as he runs to join his new friend to watch the fireworks.

Regina cant help but release a laugh as she watches her young nephew find his princess.

...

"I'll put the kettle on, babe." Emma says as they walk into the house.

"I'll have a rum instead."

"Really?"

"I was gonna offer, but..."

"But what?" Emma questions, as she eyes her husband.

"Em, are you pregnant?"

"No. No, I'm not, no." Emma replies horror painting her face.

"I just thought it might explain your recent... Whatever. Nothing. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Mmm. Do you want to get pregnant?" Killian says charmingly as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"You and my mom." Emma says tiredly, clearly done with the evening.

"Listen, I know we said we were going to wait but until what, you know, we're even more settled?

Come on, what do you think?" Killian says eyeing his wife carefully.

Just then the cell phone rings.

"I got to take it." Killian says clearly upset at the timing of the call.

Seeing her husband occupied Emma takes out her own cell phone can dials Regina's number. Ever since seeing her at the tournament Emma has not been able to get Regina out of her head. As the ache in Emma's chest grows stronger, she can't resist the urge not to see the intoxicating brunette and so she presses the call button and waits to hear her voice.

The phone rings a few times, and Emma is suddenly tempted to hang up before it is too late when Regina finally picks up the phone "Hello?"

Emma not knowing what to say, quickly hangs up and throws her phone onto the sofa.

_"Smooth Emma, real smooth."_ Emma thinks to herself.

"Hey, gorgeous." Killian says now looking at Emma, "That was the boss. Look, I'm really sorry about this but... "

"No, of course you should still go." Emma says already knowing that he is going to tell her about another last minute business trip.

"You know, I wouldn't put you through my evening for all the coke in Colombia. You know, it'll be the usual jerks, everyone will get pissed."

"I'll get pissed..." Emma says defiantly.

"And start singing country and western songs badly like I always do." He continues to say.

Just then Emma's phone rings and before Emma yells to just let it ring Killian picks it up and accepts the call.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Killian, it's Regina." She says clearly confused.

"Hey, Regina. How's it going?"

"Nothing. My phone just rang and-"

"Sorry, you busy Tuesday night? Do you fancy escorting my wife somewhere? It's just, like, I've got this stupid work thing which I can't get out of. You know, it'll be really great if you could look after Em for me. Go on, say yes. Go on." Killian teases.

"Then, yes." Regina says confusion still lacing her voice.

"Brilliant. Brilliant. Well, Emma will call you with the details and be safe."

"You, too."

"Bye." He replies and then ends te call.

"You shouldn't have done that. I hardly know her." Emma says trying to get out of the situation.

"Yeah, but she's your...soul-mate-for-life type thing. You'll have fun!"

"Does she even know where we're going?" Emma asks as a smile breaks through her resistance causing the blonde to become giddy inside and filled with excitement at seeing the brunette again.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Huge thank you to everyone for their support! I reached over 50+ followers, which is way more than I would've ever expected! So thank you for being the reason I keep writing! Sending my love! *hugs***

The crowd yells as Emma and Regina sit side by side watching the football game.

"Go on, hound him! Hound his legs, chop him!" Emma yells at the players from the stands.

"Over there! On the left side!" Emma continues to scream.

"You know, you're kind of whimp."

"What?"

"When you shout. You want them to hear your abuse better, you've got to project it."

"If you're so good teach me." Emma says playfully, just joking.

"Okay." Regina says as Emma's laugher ceases at seeing the brunette take it seriously.

"First off, tighten your stomach muscles." Regina instructs.

"I don't think I've got any." Emma replies bashfully.

"Yeah, you do. You really do. They're right here." Regina says as she wraps her arms around Emma's torso showing her the muscles from behind her.

"There?" Emma questions as her face reddens from the little distance between the two women.

Emma can feel the brunette's warmth surrounding her, as she unconsciously puts her hands over Regina's.

"Mmm-hmm. Tighten." Regina continues to instruct, as her hands begin to shake because of how long she has been touching the blonde.

"Tighten." Emma repeats.

"Tense them."

"They're pretty tense." Emma says as she releases a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, next, broaden your diaphragm."

"My what?" Emma questions as she raises an eyebrow at the brunette.

"It's here." Regina says as she moves her hand further up, until it is a mere few inches from Emma's chest.

"Oh." Emma says, the heat in her body only growing.

"Okay, push it out against my hand. You feel my hand?"

"Maybe if you put them both there." Emma says as she craves to have more contact with the brunette's warm flesh.

"Okay." Regina says as she smirks to herself.

"And now, for the big one," she continues, "Imagine the roof of your mouth is a cathedral."

"No, you've lost me."

"Oh, come on." Regina teases.

"No, the muscles, the diaphragm, I'm there, but-"

"It's a space thing all right, your mouth is that big that you have to fill it with sound. Deep from inside, filling the space, then throwing it out."

"Like how?" Emma replies confusion still lacing her voice.

The crowd erupts with cheer as a player makes a touchdown.

"Like this." Regina says confidently, "You're a wanker, Number 9!"

"That's not bad, is it?" Emma asks.

"No."

...

"All right, so your turn. Where do you want to go?" Emma asks as the couple leaves the arena.

"I don't care where we go."

"Good. I'll decide again." Emma says mockingly.

"Okay. Okay." Regina says giving in, "I feel like dancing."

"Boom. Hold that thought."

"What? What, you know somewhere we should go?"

"Got an idea." Emma says excitingly as she wisps the brunette away.

...

"Dance, at its finest, lets begin." The voice on the arcade machine says.

When Emma first wisped her into this seedy little arcade, Regina didn't know what to think. But now as her and Emma stand side by side, standing on multi-colored squares, Regina can help but feel excited.

_Power and Control by Marina and the Diamonds_ begins to play on the machine.

"Disco, disco, disco. Okay, do the dog kick." The voice on the machine says.

Both women laugh as they attempt to do what they think is a 'dog kick'.

"Now we are talking boogie." The voice says.

Both women attempt to sing along, as they catch their breaths from laughing so hard.

"I know what I like, and I am liking what I see. You guys rule!" The voice says as both women just laugh harder.

..

"All right, more. Tell me about the your favorite flower." Regina asks Emma as they walk together down the street.

"Lily, lilies are my favorite."

"Hm, interesting." Regina says quietly.

"What?" Emma questions eyeing the brunette.

"Oh nothing." Regina says mockingly.

"What? Why do you know what it means?"

"Ask me about the azalea instead." Regina says trying to deter the blonde.

"All right. What about the azalea?"

"The azalea means, 'May you achieve financial security.' "

"Lovely. Now, tell me about the lily." Emma says more defiantly this time.

"The lily means-"

"It means?" Emma questions anxiously awaiting the answer.

"The lily means, 'I dare you to love me.' " Regina says as she turns and faces Emma.

A silence passes between them.

"Well, thanks for this evening." Regina continues to say, as the silence becomes deafening.

"Thank you."

"It was my birthday."

"No, today? You should've said. Mine is coming up too. Maybe we could've had a dual party!" Emma says playfully.

"We're practically twins."

Emma gives Regina a soft smile, and Regina returns the gesture, leaving both women looking like smiling fools.

"This is me." Emma says as they stand on her porch.

Emma's eyes fill with dread as she says goodbye to the enchanting brunette. Emma notices the woman's plump lips and how they move every time Regina speaks.

Regina noticing Emma examines the woman in front of her. The woman's hair pulled back half way, the way the woman's eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and most of all Emma's soft pink lips.

The ache inside of Emma grows stronger as she buckles beneath the attraction and give in by closing her eyes and leaning into the brunette.

Regina does the same, as the need for the blonde become unbearable and she too closes her eyes and leans in.

The pair's lips are centimeters apart when suddenly Emma's front door opens as Killian stands there happily.

"Emma love, how long have you been standing there? And Regina please come in, I hope you guys had fun!"

"I'll be in, in just a minute I was just saying goodbye to Regina." Emma says with a fake smile across her lips.

"Oh of course. You women and your goodbyes, you guys always act as if its the last time you're gonna see each other with your hugs and such. But by all means take your time, love." Killian says as he walks back into the house.

"Emma I-" Regina stutters.

"Okay, good night." Emma says refusing to look the brunette in the eyes after what _almost_ happened.

"Yeah. Night." Regina says as she walks away from the blonde's house, her eyes watering as she grips her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews/likes/follows they really make my day! As always, you're support and constructive critics n is what keeps me going! Enjoy! xoxo**

"You wanna coming round mine tonight, or are you too married?" Robin says mockingly as him and Killian sit, having lunch.

"Actually, Emma just called and wants to take me to dinner which is sweet."

"Very sweet." He teases.

"Yeah."

"Blow her off. Come round mine for pizza."

Killian gives his friend a warning look.

Robin contiunes, "Really, no, I want you to meet the Italian girl that delivers it."

"What about that cider girl, Regina? I thought you had plans there." Killian says playfully.

"She is my _special_ project."

"She's gay."

"I'm a cure for lesbianism."

"No, you're a deeply shallow man."

"Yes, I am."

"When's it gonna stop?"

"Never, I hope."

"Oh, god."

"Really, though, you know, I'm 29 years old."

"You're 31." Killian rebukes.

"Precisely my point. I'm getting older. And I see you, I see what you've got with Emma. I can see that stability and the trust, and permanence. And I think...'God, I'm glad I'm not you.' "

"Actually things don't feel totally 100% stable at the moment."

"You got trouble in paradise?" Robin says mockingly.

"No, no, no. How could there be? We only just got married. That's all it... All it is, isn't it?"

Killian's eyes turn somber as he tries to figure out what is wrong with his marriage.

...

"Hi."

"No, no, you're not happy to see me. You can't. I don't want you to be happy to see me." Emma says as she walks into Regina's shop.

"Okay." Regina says confused.

"Okay."

"So, I'm here because I don't know what's going on." Emma says as she stares at her hands.

"I don't-"

"_You_ make me feel _something_. Something I absolutely cannot feel. I'm married. I'm married, for Christ's sake. I have a husband, this man that I... This lovely guy. He's done nothing wrong."

"Okay, so do you see?" Emma continues, "You have to see. I can't do this. I can't actually do this. So whatever _it_ is or was, it's got to stop, and it's got to stop now. Do you understand? It's over."

Regina looks at Emma completely perplexed, as suddenly Emma cups Regina's face and kisses her passionately.

Their kiss was soft and delicate at first, their lips complimenting each other's. Then suddenly every nerve in Emma's body felt like it was on fire, burning endlessly and wanting more. Regina craved Emma, and it was showed through their kiss. Emma was like oxygen for Regina, would hungered to devour her whole.

The two women stopped to catch their breaths and then went back to kissing. Emma could feel her lips becoming inflamed and swollen from the aggressive kisses that they shared. But Emma cared to little for her own well being at that moment, all she wanted was Regina, and Regina was more than willing to oblige.

Their hands traveled up and down each other's body, desperate to explore every inch of each other.

The couple falls on the apple crates, not caring where they are but just wanting to devour each other at that moment.

"Ow!" Regina yells.

"What, what?" Emma says concerned.

"Apple crates and my butt don't agree with each other!" Regina says breathlessly as she laughs.

"I'm sorry." Emma says while laughing.

Both women lay on the crates, laughing, smiling and kissing, forgetting everything around them and embracing their own little bliss.

The shop door opens and the women can here someone come in.

"It's another customer." Regina says as she gives Emma another kiss, "I'll be right back."

They both giggle, feeling like lovesick teenagers

"Hello? Regina? Regina, you in the back?" Killian says as they hear his footsteps coming closer.

Suddenly Emma's smile fades into guilt, as she grips her legs and hangs her head low.

"Don't come in, Killian, I... I was stock taking. You know, counting the-" Regina struggles to make up an excuse.

"Hey." Regina says, trying her best to fake a smile.

"Hey, yourself."

"What do you want, Killian?"

"Buy some cider. What else?"

"Cider, of course." Regina says embarrassed as she quickly grabs a bottle and begins to wrap it.

"Not for me, for my wife, Emma. Recently, she's just been a bit... I don't know."

"Yeah."

"So, did you enjoy the football game the other night?"

"It was an experience." Regina says chuckling as she remembers the night so vividly.

"How did you find Emma?"

"Fine. I mean, I wouldn't-"

"Fine? I don't suppose she...No. Well I was just wondering if she said anything about me or I just think I'm doing something wrong, is all. I mean, that's what I think. And if she said what it is that I'm doing, or not doing, then I can stop it. Or start, or whatever, you see. And then we can get back to being like before.

Regina's head hangs in guilt, "She didn't say anything."

"No. And I've embarrassed you. And myself, which is normal, very normal." Killian says as he resembles a kicked puppy.

Regina hands Killian the apple cider bottle, the hardest she's ever made. She knows he is going to need it for the days ahead of him.

"This is lovely. How much do I-"

"No, it's on the house."

"Thanks." Killian says as he gives her a small smile.

"You should ask her, you know. Not me."

"But you see, I can't ask Emma if there's anything wrong. I mean, that's way too scary."

"Why?"

Killian pauses a moment thinking about the question, "What if there is?"

And with that Killian leaves the shop, and leaves Regina with a guilty conscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Huge thanks you's to everyone! I'm currently out of town right now, so I will try to update as much as I can! I will be wrapping it up in the next few chapter or so, enjoy! *hugs***

Regina walks back to the room to find Emma gone with the window wide open.

_She ran._

Regina bolts out the front door barely able to flip her sign to closed before she took off in pursuit of the blonde.

"Emma, wait!" Regina shouts as she catches up with her a few blocks later.

"Regina, please!" Emma says refusing to meet Regina's eyes.

"Just talk to me."

"What do you want me to say? I heard him. Jesus, I'm lying there, and I heard him and he's blaming himself."

"You can put an end to this."

"How?"

Tears stream down Regina's eyes, "Tell me to go. Tell me that's what you want, and I will walk away and you will never see me again."

"Is that what you want?" Emma stutters as her eyes become wet with tears.

"I want you." Regina says barely audible.

"Regina."

"I know."

"I can't-"

"I know. We'll be okay. Don't forget me." Regina says as she leans in and gives Emma a final kiss on her forehead.

"I won't remember anything else." Emma says barely over a whisper.

Emma can feel the brunette's hot tears on her face and begins to cry harder.

The brunette unable to speak coherently, turns around as walks away.

Emma grabs her chest as it feels as though her heart is literally breaking, self destructing itself now that it is without the company of the brunette.

...

"Mom?" Regina says as she walks into her house, "Mom? Are you here?"

"I'll be right out." Her mother calls from down stairs.

"Take your time." Regina replies her voice cracking from her hurt.

"Oh, sweet shit in a bucket, what's wrong with you?"

Regina looks up at her mother, her eyes red and swollen.

"Blow your nose, then explain." Her mother instructs.

"I met this girl," Regina mumbles, "She's with someone else."

"And does she love you?"

"I don't know."

"No?" Cora says eyeing her daughter.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter. Oh, it's all that matters. She's with someone else. She can't-"

Regina sighs, "When Dad left you, he broke your heart."

"It mends again." Her mother states nonchalantly, giving her daughter a smile.

"Look at you, you look fantastic!" Regina says as she looks at her mother. Her mother is wearing a royal blue pant suit, with her hair twisted up and matching heels. Regina hasn't seen her mother make an effort in years, so this is very unusual.

Cora chuckles, "I may be older than God, but I can still make an effort."

"A date? Does my mother have a date?" Regina replies in a mockingly tone.

"I'm going to eat food with a man, yes. And how do you feel?"

"Oh. Well, you know, when you're holding a hot cup of coffee and you realize you're going to sneeze? That's how I feel."

"Come here." Cora says as she hugs her daughter letting the woman's sob silently into her shoulder.

...

Killian sings drunkenly.

Emma walks in her house, "Oh, shit. Killian, where have you-"

He continues to sing, _"My Johnny Sailor Boldddd."_

Emma sighs as she drags her husband to the counter and give him water, "Eight pints of water before bed, and next day, you feel no pain."

"Are you well, my gorgeous darling? " Killian says, his speech completely slurred.

"I want to talk to you." Emma says as tears begin to form in her eyes again.

"I want to talk to you, too. Just three more of these and I'm quite literally all ears." Killian says as he smiles smugly.

"I'll be waiting." Emma says impatiently as she walks over to the sofa, and sits down.

Killian finishes the last of his water and sits beside Emma, "Shoot."

Emma stands up and paces allowing for Killian to lay down on the sofa, "I wanted to talk to you because- I have to talk to you because this thing happened. I wasn't looking for it, it just... It just happened, and although it's over you've a right to know."

Emma sighs and looks down as de continues, "I went crazy, Killian. I went crazy for someone, and it wasn't you. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry, so... please believe me."

"Killian?" Emma says as she looks over to find that Killian heard none of her speech and fell asleep.

Emma walks over to him, desperate for him to have had heard her, "No, no, no. Don't sleep. Wake up, Killian. I can't say this more than once."

Seeing that it is no use Emma gives up, "I'm staying. I couldn't, wouldn't leave you. You are my best friend. And that was enough before. It'll be enough again." Emma says as she covers Killian with a blanket and kisses his forehead.

When Emma is out of sight, Killian opens his eyes as tears slowly stream down, having heard every word.

...

"Robin?" Regina says as she packs her crates.

Regina brows furrow, "What are you doing here?"

"It is you, then, is it?"

"Is what? I don't-"

"Killian doesn't know. He said that she didn't tell who, but I figured it out."

"What did he say?"

"Just tell me I'm wrong, you broad. Tell me." Robin demands.

Regina looks down at the cement, refusing to give an answer.

"You dumb slut!" Robin yells.

"Don't start, Robin." Regina warns.

"Don't start? Don't start?! Her husband, her flipping husband calls me in the middle of the night. And you wanna know how he was? He was heartbroken!"

"You know, just get out." Regina yells motioning towards the door.

"What was that thing that you said?" Robin says mockingly, "What was that? 'Never wreck another couple.' You really stuck to that one good, didn't you?" Robins says and with one last puff, leaves slamming the door behind him.

Leaving Regina standing there, as she quickly takes out her phone and dials the number for the most local taxi.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: HUGE thanks to everyone who have stuck with me and this story. I honestly never thought I'd write past chapter 1, but through your support I did! Sending my love across oceans! *hugs***

P.S. epilogue is coming soon ;)

"Happy Birthday, Dad!" Emma says on the phone.

"Yeah, we'll be over in about 10 minutes or so okay? I'll see you soon, bye." Emma continues to say on the pone until she hangs up.

"Killian are you almost ready, I told my father we'd be there soon." Emma shouts.

Killian walks by Emma completely ignoring her as he grabs the car keys and walks out the door.

The couple drives to her parents house in complete silence, making Emma feel extremely uncomfortable.

...

"Emma!" Her parents exclaim as she walks into their house.

"Happy Birthday Dad!" Emma says as she gives her father a huge hug.

"Thank you, sweetheart!" David replies and then turns to face Killian, "hey my boy, glad you guys could come."

"Yeah, me too." Killian replies dully.

...

Everyone sings "Happy Birthday" as Mary Margaret brings out David's birthday cake.

With the shades closed and focus on her father Emma grabs Killian's hand but is hurt when he pulls away.

Emma eyes him carefully, seeing a look of anger across his face.

Before they finish singing, Killian storms out of the room and heads towards the door, "I can't handle this!"

"Killian!" Emma says as she tries to grab his hand once more.

"I can't do it, Emma, I can't do it. I thought I could, but I can't."

"Blow out the candles, darling." Mary Margaret says ignoring the conflict a few feet from her, and ushering for her husband to blow out the candles.

"What's happening?" David says, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm going." Killian replies.

"But it's, it's good cake." Mary Margaret says more concerned about her creation than her daughter's marriage.

"I'm not gonna leave you." Emma says as tears begin to fill her eyes.

"If you respect me at all, that's exactly what you will do."

David watches intently glancing between his daughter and his son-in-law.

"It's not you leaving that's gonna kill me." Killian continues, "It's you loving someone more".

"Sorry to interrupt you. Those candles are dripping wax all over my creation." Mary Margaret says again nudging for David to blow them out.

"Will you fuck off with the fucking candles Mom!" Emma says clearly frustrated with the whole situation.

"Yeah. Yeah." Mary Margaret replies timidly.

"No, you're not walking away. Don't walk away from me." Emma shouts as she walks behind Killian.

"Yeah, keep saying that. Let me pretend this is my choice!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Emma, we both know you'd have left me in the end anyway."

"That's not true." Emma says as she continues to become more frustrated and hurt.

"Yes, it is! Yes, it is. You know, I want you to be happy. More than anything else, I wanted to be the cause of happiness in you. But if I'm not, then I can't stand in the way." Killian begins to speak more softly, as he grabs and holds Emma's hands, "Do you see? Because what you're feeling now, Emma is the unstoppable force. Which means that I've got to move."

Killian walks towards the car and leaves, leaving Emma standing in the drive way speechless.

"Darling." David says as he walks towards his daughter, "What did he mean when he said you're in love with someone else?"

"I am in love with someone else." Emma replies nonchalantly.

"Robin. That ass. He'd screw an open wound." Mary Margaret states.

"Not him."

"Who, then?"

Emma stares blankly at her parents.

"Well, out with it. What's his name?" Mary Margaret asks getting impatient.

"Who is the lucky chap?" David says cheerfully.

"Her name is Regina."

"Regina?" Mary Margaret asks confused, as shock slowly paints her face.

"Yes." Emma states as she is emotionally drained from the conflict.

"Who's a woman." Mary Margaret asks once more, "As are you a woman."

"That's right."

"So the two of you are _lesbi_-friends." She states carefully.

Guilt paints Emma's face as she remembers the look of pain on Regina's face when she let her go, "It doesn't matter what you call it, it's not going to happen. Not after all this."

"Quite bloody right." Mary Margaret states defiantly.

"Could I say something here?" David asks carefully as Emma gives him a small nod of approval, "When I first met your mother I fell for her right off the bat. And although she loved me back, she married me somehow I always knew I ne'er deserved her. We muddled along, got through the years but I've never doubted that if she ever met anyone she really fell for who made her realize what true love is she'd leave me like a shot and how could I argue?" David finishes as she glanced at his wife whose mouth is agape, "Whatever you choose to do from here we'll support you, we always will. But please, Emma, my princess follow your heart."

Emma hugs her father tightly as she whispers in his ear, "Could I borrow your car?"

"I'll drive you." He replies excitedly.

"Nothing happens without me there!" Mary Margaret yells after them, as they run out the door.

...

"Hurry. Hurry, please. Take a left here." Emma yells as she directs her father to Regina's shop.

"I just think, if not Killian, there must be other fish in the sea." Mary Margaret continues, "_Male_ fish."

"Is it straight on?" David's asks.

"Yes."

"Rather exciting." David comments.

"And what about my grandchildren? Who'll be providing them?" Mary Margaret states as she nudges her daughter.

"I believe there's a marvelous new invention somewhat akin to the turkey baster." David replies sarcastically to his wife, earning him a playful punch.

"Just up here."

"And where did you two meet?" Mary Margaret asks.

"At my wedding." Emma says as a big smile crosses her lips.

"But it's such a short time. How can you be sure?"

"I knew after three seconds." Emma rebuffs as hope and anticipation fill her voice.

"I've heard of love happening that fast. The French call it _le flash_." David states.

"They would, bloody perverts." Mary Margaret replies.

The car stops as they are in front of Regina's as Emma runs out the door and into the shop.

"Where's Regina? Is she here?"

"Would you like to try that entrance again?" Cora rebuffs as she eyes the blonde.

"Hello. Please, I'm looking for Regina."

"You're her, aren't you? You're the girl."

"Yes, I am." Emma says as dread fills her, remembering how she let the brunette go.

Never again. Emma thinks to herself

"You have a husband."

"I left him. He left me. It doesn't matter. It's over."

"So you're free and you love my daughter?" Cora asks as she inspects the woman.

Emma shakes her head 'yes'.

"Okay we need to leave now, she took a taxi about 15 minutes ago to the airport. If we hurry we might still catch her!" Cora exclaims as the two women run out of the shop together flipping the sign from open to closed on their way out.

...

The traffic is unbelievable. Regina left 15 minutes ago and has only pasted 10 short blocks away from her shop.

"And what would you be wearing?" The taxi drivers says as he talks on the phone, "Oh, yeah, I like that. Oh, yeah, I like that very much."

"Excuse me." Regina says.

"Yeah?"

"Excuse me."

The driver covers his phone with his hand, "Do you mind? I'm talking here."

"Are you sure this is the best way? 'Cause the traffic's-"

"I'll meet you at home, angel. And will you be waiting downstairs or upstairs?" The driver continues to speak.

Regina leans her head against the window and lets out a long sigh.

...

"You're wrong, you know. You've always been enough for me." Mary Margaret states as she touches David's shoulder.

"Not recently. But there are pills one can take. I could buy some if you could perhaps... be a little kinder."

"Yes, I could." Mary Margaret says as she smiles at her husband.

"Darling, try a left up here. It's generally quicker." David instructs as Emma tries to maneuver through the traffic.

Emma turns as her father instructed but finds a larger amount of traffic than before.

"Wow. Three cheers for my husband. As much use as a fart in a jam jar." Mary Margaret says sarcastically.

"Well, that was the shortest honeymoon in history." David replies bluntly.

"Forget it I'll call her." Emma says as she takes out her phone and dials Regina's number.

"Hello?"

Emma can hear soft music playing in the background.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

"Regina, it's me. Listen. We have to talk. Everything's changed."

_I'll be the one if you want me too_

"There's nothing to can't do it. Bye."

Regina hangs up before Emma gets a chance to reply.

"How did that go, then?" David says.

"It's over."

"Good." Mary Margaret says earning herself a scold from her daughter, husband, and Regina's mother who has been silent the hole time, "Well, you know what I mean."

Emma sits in the car, frustrated as she rolls down her car window and yells at the cars in front of her.

Just then a cyclist petals by her car singing.

_Anywhere I would've follow you, say something I'm giving up on you_

"That singing." Emma listens more carefully, "I heard that singing before."

"What're you talking about?" David asks.

"Watch the car." Emma says as she gets out of the car and starts to walk beside the bumper to bumper traffic.

"Regina! Regina!"

"Oh, my God." Mary Margaret exclaims.

"Regina! Regina, where are you?" Emma says as she continues to search.

"This couldn't possibly get more embarrassing." Mary Margaret says as she turns red from the attention.

"Regina! Regina, please! Regina!"

Seeing that she is getting no where with the shouting, Emma gets an idea.

Emma expands her lungs and uses her chest just as Regina taught her,"

You're a wanker, Number 9!"

Regina hears the shout from blocks away.

"Emma?" Regina thinks to herself.

Regina opens the taxi door and walks outside.

"Emma! Emma where are you?" Regina calls searching for her. When she suddenly hears Emma's voice again,"Regina, I can do this! I can do this!"

Emma keeps running until she finally sees Regina. They look at each other briefly before they start running towards each other as joyful tears flowing down their faces.

After a few moments of running beside the cars the couple finally reaches each other.

Emma cups Regina's face and pulls it closer so that it is a few inches from hers.

"Hey." Emma says as she looks into Regina's eyes.

"Hey." Regina replies as a smile paints her face.

The couple embraces, as memories of the wedding, the apple shop and all the rest in between fills their minds, demanding them to never let go of each other again.


	13. Epilogue

~5 months later~

"Hey."

"Hey." Regina says as Emma sits beside her on a wooden bench.

Emma faces Regina and hands her a steamy cup of coffee and begins to sip on her own.

"Mmm, this is nice." Regina says as the couple continues to snuggle on the bench, trying to shield themselves from the cold Maine air.

Emma begins to open the white bag she had in her other hand, and pulls out a giant bear claw.

"Really Em, must you eat those? They'll send you to an early grave." Regina says as she motions to the glazed covered treat.

"I like them." Emma says defiantly as she reaches in the white bag again an pulls out a apple turnover and hands it to Regina.

"Plus I brought something for you too."

Regina's eyes light up at the sight of the blonde having had recreated almost perfectly her secret turnover recipe that she showed her a week prior.

"Only the best for you my queen." Emma says playfully as she hands over the crispy treat.

"I suppose if I'm your queen that would make you my white knight, huh?" Regina says as a playful grin crosses her face.

"Oh! By the way guess who called?" Emma says.

"Who?"

"Killian."

"Oh really?" Regina says as curiosity laces her voice, "how's he doing?"

"Good, in fact better than good, great. He said after the whole- you know- divorce he decided to hop on a plane and visit England, anyway make a long story short he meet someone and they are getting married." Emma says happily at knowing that Killian will get his own happily ever after too.

"Hmm, how'd be meet her?"

"On the plane, they sat next to each other. He said her name was Milah. He also said, and I quote, 'Emma I understand how you felt about Regina when you first saw her. It only took me a good 5 secs and I knew instantly that I wanted to be with her.' Sound familiar?" Emma says mockingly.

Regina plays along, "Hmm who would ever be crazy enough to fall in love a few seconds after they have meet?"

"Huh? I have no idea. Luckily we're not one of them." Emma says sarcastically and she kisses the brunette.

Regina nods in agreement and the couple continues to snuggle.

Emma looks at Regina, admiring the side profile of the brunette. Taking in every curve and crevice of her partner. Emma thinks back to the day they meet, the day that changed her life forever.

"C'mon we should get going Henry is coming over along with your sister and mother. And don't forget my parents too."

"Emma why did you insist we all have dinner together again? You know tonight is not going to be pretty." Regina says with a sigh.

Emma give Regina a soft kiss before the couple stands up and begins to walk towards their car with their hands entwined.

"Everything will be perfect. You'll see." The blonde says showing off a big smile.

Regina cannot but love the blonde, in all her optimism with regards to their families and the fact that Emma means the world to her.

Regina often thinks back to Emma's wedding day. How a simple job could lead to her finding the love of her life, Regina didn't know. All she was certain was that she adore the blonde, and could never imagine a life without her.

"Fine. But I drive." Regina says as she opens the drivers seat door, taking control as usual.

"I love you, Emma." Regina says softly a smile painting her lips.

"I love you too, Regina." Emma says smiling as she reaches into her pocket and touches a soft velvet box, knowing that in a few short hours she will ask Regina to be hers forever.


End file.
